A Wraith tale: civil society
by Korilian
Summary: The queen leaned back in her thrown and tapped her long nails thoughtfully against the bone decorations. I have considered both your points carefully and have come to a verdict.


Title: Civil society  
Author's Notes: The challenge was: Show the more "human" side of the Wraith and have fun with it. (Challenge by Mklurez)  
Summary: The queen leaned back in her thrown and tapped her long nails thoughtfully against the bone decorations. "I have considered both your points carefully and have come to a verdict."  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear to buy the studio as soon as I get the cash. Until then, I own nuthing.

---

The ruckus in the throne room had gotten completely out of hand. Normally the Queen didn't mind it when her wraithlings rough housed in front of her. Particularly if they did so scarcely dressed and oiled up with that special mixture K'tr Wraith had gifted her with last Hallowed Feed day. But this kind of insolence she would not tolerate! She'd been really fond of that vase too! They didn't make them like that anymore! (mostly because she'd eaten the artist).

"Order! I will have order!" She added a little mental nudge that send them crashing to the floor in a pile of limbs. "Now." She turned to her aide. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A dispute amongst chamber brothers my queen." T'Dk Wraith whispered in her ear, quickly licking her cheek as a sign of respect.

The Queen stared at the frozen puddle of Wraithlings unimpressed. Finally she released them from her hold with a thought and waited for them to get to their feet. Then she waited a little longer for them to get a clue and kneel before her. It took longer then she liked. She made a note of that.  
"State your case." She said and was immediately bombarded with images from both sides. "Verbally!" _You cretins_. She added sharply through the link.

G'x started. She knew him well. He was a sloppy drone who'd rather be lazy then tired and had cost the hive some precious snacks because of it. She'd given him some leeway because he was young still. Maybe a little to much leeway if he dared bother her in her own chambers.

"My queen. I wish to file a complaint against my roomie, Vol'uk." She stared him down until he amended, "Er, I meant, my chamber brother. He's a complete mud digger!"

"Objection my Queen!" Screeched Vol'uk. "I am NOT a human!"

The queen took in the bloodstains on his sweater. The un-kept dreads. The streak of dust on his nose, and narrowed her eyes. "Yes you are. Continue G'x."

"I've tried cleaning up after him, but it's completely impossible. He agreed to stay out of my side of the chamber, but it's no good. The stink my queen, is atrocious." He leaned in confidentially. "Do you know what I found underneath his bedding?"  
She leaned in intrigued.  
"A human. Half eaten and decaying my queen! It was vile."

"And a waste." T'dk said reproachfully, giving the offending Wraithling a firm smack in the head.

"Vol'uk, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"He's overreacting my queen. I was gonna clean that up!"

"When?" G'x argued hotly, "After the vermin started the job for you?!"

T'dk pulled out the logs. "As a matter of fact, there have already been complaints of vermin in the East nest." He moved to slap Vol'uk again, but the young wraith managed to duck away."

The queen leaned back in her thrown and tapped her long nails thoughtfully against the bone decorations. "I have considered both your points carefully and have come to a verdict." She paused dramatically. "Kill them both."

T'dk nodded to the drone guards, who promptly seized the screaming wraithlings and dragged them away.

The queen offered her hand to her aide, who meticulously licked all her fingers individually. "Was that alright?"

He worried her nails with his teeth, "You are both fair and just. And excellent ruling once again my queen."

She sighed. "Still, I don't understand why those humans are so enthusiastic about this whole _civil law_ thing. Why can't I just kill the ones that annoy me like always?"

T'dk hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure himself. But there were new humans in the galaxy, causing trouble. And the last transmission from The Red hive before it fell from the sky had been clear. _Know thy enemy._

Fin

---  
Tag you're it! Critique and feedback welcome.


End file.
